Ludo vs the Forces of Evil?
by Dex Cipher
Summary: Ludo is sent to Earth after almost destroying his parents castle with the wand, he meets Marco that helps him to fight Star that wants Ludo's wand.


**Author Notes:**

 **This is just an idea requested by a user friend of us, Barbacar. Don't expect it to become a big story. It will only be this chapter and nothing more. If you have any ideas that you'll like to share with me, I am all eyes. With that said, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Ludo vs. the Forces of Evil…?

"THIS. IS. NOT. FAIR!" Ludo yelled through his tantrum.

"You're one to talk!" King Avarious slapped the back of Ludo's head, knocking off his golden little crown. "Now stop squirming and get in the freaking portal to get rid of you already!" King Avarious ordered his son.

"NO! I'm not leaving just because the stupid wand didn't do what I wanted!"

"The wand doesn't work like that and you should know it, now get in there already!"

"I WON'T!"

King Avarious glared at his son. "Then so be it!" King Avarious shouted before grabbing Ludo by himself and throwing him into the portal that closed as soon as Ludo went through. "Finally got rid of that little s-"

…

Ludo landed roughly in the other side of the portal.

"Ludo, stand up. You know I don't have time for this." Queen Avarious told to her son.

"You won't get me into this… dump…?" Ludo yelled while looking confused at his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"We are on Earth."

"Why?"

"For you to destroy everything here while practicing with your magic, rather than let you destroy everything in the kingdom while practicing your magic."

"Earth? Isn't this the primitive place that doesn't even know about dimensional travel?!"

"Yes, it is."

"Why you send me to a place so lame?!"

"To make sure you won't go back to Avarious before time. Now stop your lame talk and follow me."

…

"What the heck are you?!" Principal Skeeves yelled when Ludo and Queen Avarious entered his office.

"I am Queen Avarious and this, is my son, Ludo Avarious."

"What?!"

"Look, I don't have time for your pathetic existence, so here are my orders. We came from the Avarious dimension, a place unknown by your kind. My son will be living and going to school in this town while he practices his poor magical abilities. I want you to give him education, food and a place to stay." Queen Avarious threw a box full of gold on the table, startling Principal Skeeves. "I think this should be enough to pay the price of the whole year, don't you agree?"

Principal Skeeves nodded silently with his head.

"I'm glad we could made up, I will leave now. Take care of him and his wand, especially from his wand. If something happens to it, I'll destroy your pathetic kind." Queen Avarious stated before opening a portal in the middle of the room and disappearing through it, leaving Ludo and Principal Skeeves alone.

The both of them stared at each other silent.

"So… What now?" Ludo asked, breaking the silence.

"…I think we will need someone to take care of you, and your wand. But mostly your wand."

…

"Marco Diaz! Report with Principal Skeeves, immediately!" A voice through the speakers called out.

Marco, that was taking notes from the class, was startled by this sudden call.

"W-What?! I didn't do any- I mean. Looks like someone's in trouble." Marco stood in front of their classmates proudly. "Now I'm sure that those who call me the Safe Kid are-"

"I said, NOW!" The voice of the speakers called again.

"Coming!"

Marco ran out of the classroom and went to meet Principal Skeeves.

"You were calling me?" Marco asked the worried Principal Skeeves.

"Long story, a dimensional queen came to leave his son here on Earth! But he's not taking it too well!" Principal Skeeves shouted while pointing at an angry Ludo that was blasting some things off with his wand. A black club with a skull at the end of it and some bat wings coming from the sides.

"And what do you want me to do about him?!" Marco asked while dodging a green blast.

"Calm him down somehow!"

"How?!"

"I don't know, you are his guide and bodyguard now! So do something!"

"What?! You can't-!"

"Yes I can!" Principal Skeeves yelled before running away from a bat horde that was flying towards him.

Marco looked scared at Ludo. "Oh no, no way I'm going near that thing!"

"You!" Ludo shouted at Marco.

Marco froze in the place when he saw Ludo walking aggressively at him. He closed his eyes and brace himself for the imminent blast.

"Are you my bodyguard?" Ludo asked angry.

Marco opened his eyes. "You're talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking with that other insignificant Earth creature." He said with sarcasm while pointing at Principal Skeeves. "Of course I'm talking to you, knuckle head!" He said while pointing his wand at him.

"Y-Y-Yes I am!" Marco answered nervously.

Ludo looked analytically at Marco. "What kind of bodyguard are you? I mean, skinny legs, noodle arms and pretty face? Go away and bring me my real bodyguard, you joker." Ludo asked, excusing him.

Marco stood silent there for a minute. "…Um sorry, but… I was the one asked to be your bodyguard."

Ludo exploded in laughter. "How am I supposed to believe you if you just made me laugh?!" Ludo kept laughing. "Well, now I can clearly say that you are, indeed, the joker."

"…Excuse me, but I wasn't joking. I'm serious." Marco said nervously.

"Alright, alright. I laugh enough for today, you can stop now!" Ludo said while clearing a tear from his eye.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Wait, are you serious?!"

"…"

"Ugh! I can't believe they gave me the lamest of their bodyguards!" Ludo walked towards him. "Well, I think you can, at least, carry me!" Ludo said while jumping on Marco's back

"Wow, wow, wow. Slow down, little guy!" Marco said while grabbing Ludo and putting him back on the floor.

"Hey, I'm not a little guy! And you are my body guard, so carry me!"

"I'm not your bodyguard, I'm your guide, not your babysitter! You can walk for yourself!"

"Then why are you here if you're not even going to carry me?!"

"I'm here to, apparently, show you around. So follow me and let's get this over with."

"Fine, whatever!" Ludo reluctantly follow him around the school.

Marco showed the school to Ludo while he just blasted off the things he didn't like and occasionally to Marco.

"Alright, that concludes our tour! And with that said, I'm going home now! See ya later, you weirdo…" Marco said while walking away from Ludo, leaving the school.

"Farewell, you weakling!" Ludo said while blasting towards Marco. The blast turned around and went back to Ludo. "Argh! See, it wasn't me! It was this stupid wand that doesn't do what I want!"

…

"Ah! Home, sweet home!" Marco exclaimed while arriving to his house and opening the door.

"Where is the gold?!" A yell welcomed him. It was Ludo that was yelling at his parents.

"I'm telling you, we don't have any! But we have cookies and tea! You don't want some?" Mr. Diaz said obliviously happy.

"…Yeah, I think the cookies should work, for now." Ludo sat down in the couch and looked at the stunned Marco standing in the door. "What? You again? What are you doing here?"

"What kind of question is that?! This is my house! A better question is, what you are doing here?!" Marco yelled at him.

"Marco, he's Ludo and he's going to stay with us as an exchange student! Isn't that exciting?" Mrs. Diaz introduced them calmly.

"Yes, I know." Marco answered.

"Oh, so this is your house? Well, I shouldn't be surprised, is as lame as you!"

"Why you-"

"Marco, please be polite." His mother told him.

"Sorry, but I can't just be polite with this kind of people… Birds."

"Well, that is just perfect, cause I can't be polite with primitive weaklings like you."

Marco glared at him.

"Marco, please control yourself." Mrs. Diaz asked her son.

Marco glared at Ludo once more before storming his way upstairs.

"Ludo."

"Hmm? What is it now?"

"Why don't you try to get along with Marco?"

"What? You want me to hang out with him? Haha, no thank you."

"Ludo, you are going to be living here. You and Marco are going to live together for some time. So why don't you try to at least make your stay more enjoyable by befriending him?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Please?"

"…Ugh, sure whatever."

"Thanks Ludo, why don't you start with apologizing with Marco?" Mrs. Diaz suggested gently while looking at the stairs.

Ludo thought for a second before an idea cross his mind. "Fine!" Ludo yelled before storming his way upstairs as well.

…

Marco entered furious to his room.

"That guy is starting to get on my nerves!" Marco put a piece of wood between two pieces of concrete. "HIYA!" He shouted before chopping the piece of wood with his hand. The pieces fall into the floor.

A knock was heard in his door. Marco calmed down and opened it just to find Ludo on the other side.

"Hi there… friend?" Ludo greeted.

Marco raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you want?"

Ludo looked at the both sides of the hallway before answering. "Let's talk it out in your room."

"…Alright, just promise to not destroy anything with that wand of yours."

"I promise."

With that said, Marco allowed Ludo into his room.

"So, what do you want?" Marco asked while crossing his arms and sitting down in his bed.

"Look, I want to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"Look, I know you don't like me and that I don't like you either! But your mother asked me to befriend you."

"And the point will be?"

"The deal is, if we just fake that we get along well in front of your parents, but to hate us all we want when they're not looking!"

"…"

"If you agree, I promise I won't blast you ever again."

"Really? Well, you just got yourself a deal!"

"Good, let's seal it then!" Ludo said while stretching his hand to Marco.

"I'm not touching that!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Didn't you said we could hate us all we want when my parents weren't looking?"

"Ooooh right! So the deal is seal?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Now get out of my room, my fantastical fake friend!"

"With pleasure, my non friend!" Ludo said before leaving. And closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was a start." Marco told to himself while preparing two pieces of wood.

…

"Oh, hi again Ludo! Did you and Marco made up?" Mrs. Butterfly asked to Ludo that was getting downstairs.

"Oh yeah, we actually did! We talked out things and now we're all friends!"

"Thanks Ludo, I'm glad you two could made up!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I'm going to practice with this useless wand. If you need me, I'll be in the backyard." Ludo said while walking towards the back door.

"Alright Ludo, be careful!" Mrs. Butterfly said before Ludo closed the door behind him.

…

In a very ominous castle deep in the shadows of Avarious, a dimensional portal opened.

Buff Frog came out of the portal with a jump. "Star!" Buff Frog called out at the blonde girl sitting in her throne.

"Yeah, Buff Frog?" Star asked with a serious tone.

"The Avarious just leave the Prince Ludo on dimension called Earth. They leave him with wand and without guards.

"Really? Hooray!" Star jumped out of her throne excited and rushed to hug Buff Frog. "It's finally here! It's finally here! The day I'll get the wand and leave the Avarious with a big fat zero in their score and in their bellies too!" Star let out an evil laughter before coming back to her senses. "Okay Star, just…" Star breathed deeply. "Stay cool… Nothing can ruin this! Remember that Ludo still has the wand! So, how could I take it from him?" Star enter on a deep thought.

"Why don't we just, go there and take it? He has no experience with wand." Buff Frog suggested.

"…You know what? That is actually a very good idea! Without protection, he's defenseless! He's easier to squish than a pea under my feet!" Star rushed her way to her throne and grabbed an old scepter with a cracked purple diamond in the top. "You will be the captain of my army, Yvgeny Bulgolyubov!"

"I'll be honored!" Buff frog replied proudly.

"Excellent, now go and get the others! Tell them to get ready, pronto!"

Buff Frog saluted and left the room with an evil smile on his face.

"In the meantime, I think I have to get ready too!" Star moved the throne aside and enter a secret door behind it.

…

"Blast that green thingy!" Ludo yelled while aiming to a cactus. The clast went directly upwards and made some fireworks. "No! Ii want to destroy something, not nothing!" Ludo sighed. "Alright, let's try this again…"

A portal opened from behind him, letting some monsters to emerge, all of them were following a blonde teenager.

"Alrighty, we are here! Now, where could that Ludo be?" Star exclaimed.

Ludo, right behind all the monster army, frozen in place.

Star turned around to see the surroundings and spotted Ludo. "Oh, there he is!" Star pointed at him and the monsters got into fighting stance.

…

"HEEELP!" A shout came to Marcos room.

"What is he doing?" Marco asked himself before breaking three pieces of wood together. He opened his window and saw the horde of monsters, cornering Ludo in his backyard. "What the?!"

…

"Blast them all!" The wand release a little light that gave mini hats to all the monsters, including himself. "This thing is useless!"

"Good to know that you think it, that way, you won't be crying like a baby without his rattle when I take it from you! Isn't that right, friends?" Star asked cheerfully to her army.

Everyone cheered in agreement and started to close up.

"No! Stay back! I'm warning y'all!" Ludo yelled while aiming his wand towards them.

"Come on, just give up already!" Star said with a big friendly smile drawn on her face.

"Stop right there!" A shout called out from behind. It was Marco.

"And who are you supposed to be? Buff Frog didn't tell me anything 'bout you." Star asked curious.

"That doesn't matter to you! Wha-?!"

"Oh well, in that case I suppose I should call you by a nickname. How about… Earth Turd!"

"Wha…?"

"What is your business here, Earth Turd?" Star asked while pointing at Marco with her scepter.

Silence filled the air, Marco was progressing all the new information.

"Hey, are you gonna answer me or not? Cause we are a little busy stealing this dude's wand!"

Marco snapped out of it. "Yes, that why I'm here!"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't let you take the wand!" Marco shouted.

"Oh yeah, you and what army?"

"…Um."

"Wait, lemme guess! You don't have one, do you?"

"I-I don't need one!" Marco replied nervously.

Star looked at Marco stunned before exploding in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA Do you think you can win against my whole army, then?"

All the monsters laughed at Marco before Marco went directly towards three-eyed potato baby and slam him against a tree.

Star gasped in surprise and the laughter went off. "Potato Baby, are you alright?!" Star asked concerned. Potato Baby gave her a thumbs up while groaning.

"That's it!" Star yelled angered at Marco.

"My friendly monster army, prepare yourselves and make the bets! We have a new challenger ready for a beat up!"

The monsters turned in Marco's direction, leaving Ludo hanging in a tree.

"Prepare for our new show, Attack of the Monster Horde!" Star yelled.

The monsters ran violently towards Marco.

Marco dodged a punch and return it to his owner just before another monster was going to punch him from the back, but he managed to dodged that and let it hit the monster in front of him.

The monsters try to hit him with everything they got. But Marco's skills were enough to handle himself in the fight. Except for a surprise attack from Buff Frog. Buff Frog tackled him from behind, slamming him against the yard near Ludo. Marco landed on the ground, panting.

"Good job everyone, now he's tired and ready for the finish!"

All the monsters stood up and cheered in agreement.

"What are you waiting for? Finish him and grab the wand!"

The monsters ran towards Marco and before they could reach him, a sudden green blast hit some of them.

"Will you look at that? It actually worked this time!" Ludo said while seeing his wand on his claws.

Star saw all the monsters that were hit by the blast and then turned to glare angrily at Ludo. "Y'know? I was gonna steal your wand and let you kept your pathetic life because I thought you didn't had the blame of what happened. But now…" She tight the grasp on her scepter. "I'M GONNA TAKE YOUR WAND FROM YOUR COLD CLAWS AND BLAST YOU INTO SMITHEREENS! ATTACK!" Star yelled, ordering the monsters.

The monsters ran towards them once more.

Marco grabbed Ludo and put him into the ground. "I hope your wand works again!"

"It has to!" Ludo yelled.

Another blast came out of the wand and hit some monsters. Marco fight the monsters that got too close to them, knocking them out. Ludo was blasting every monster back.

The fight against the monsters army ended up when all the monsters were on the ground, incapable of fighting anymore.

"…Did we just… win?" Ludo asked.

"Yup, we did."

Ludo stay quiet before letting all the excitement to burst out of him.

"HAHAHA! This was great! I was amazing, you were amazing! We completely destroyed these losers!"

"I guess we did! And it was great, I have never felt so alive!"

"That's good to know, Earth Turd."

The two of them turned around and looked at Star. She was acting really calmed, with a big grin on her face.

"But let me remind you that you haven't won yet."

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked.

"Yeah! Your army has fallen thanks to us! Do you really think you can handle the both of us?!" Ludo let out some laughter. "That's hilarious!"

"Don't underestimate me, Ludo." Star pulled approached to a bush and leave her scepter in the soft leafs. "Cause it could be the last thing you'll do!" Star yelled, full of anger, before rushing at them.

"Is that all? Please!" Ludo aimed his wand at Star, the blast was quickly dodged by her. Ludo started to blast lots of energy towards her, but Star managed to dodge them all. "H-H-Hey! Stay still!" Ludo yelled before being punched away by Star.

Star turned around and launched a punch towards Marco, which got blocked just in time.

"Hey, calm down!" Marco yelled while dodging her kicks and punches.

"Just. Stay. STILL!" Star shouted, not stopping or delaying any hit.

"I won't fight a girl!"

"Too bad, cause if you don't fight. You will die!" Star shouted angrily while retrieving silver scissors… scissor. The scissors was missing one of the halves. She grasped it as a knife. "Y'know the good thing about broken scissors? That if you sharpen 'em enough, they become really good weapons!" Star ran towards Marco and tried slash him.

Marco managed to barely avoid the hit of the scissors, but got hit by a big punch that came out of the portal that the scissor created in front of him.

Marco landed in the ground.

"I think Earth is a pretty great place! It has lots of funny and nice stuff! But it also has lots of dangerous stuff too, wanna see them?" Star said while opening a portal, but a green blast knocked off her scissors before she could open entirely the portal. "Hey, that's not fair!" Star shouted before she got hit by a green blast.

"Ha! Got ya!"

Star was going to be slammed against the wall, but was caught by Buff Frog.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey, I didn't knew you were so good at catching Butterflies, am I right?" Star said mocking.

Buff Frog sighed. "You're fine…"

"Yes I am, but… my friends aren't…" Star said while looking at the fallen monsters, slowly standing up. "…Lets go."

"What? But what about wand?"

"You and my other friends are hurt, and I'm mad because of that. But I need to take care of my friends before taking care of my foes." Star grabbed her dimensional scissor from the ground and opened a portal back to her castle. "Everybody, good job today! Get in the portal, the party's over, for now!"

All the monsters stood up slowly while groaning and moaning while entering the portal.

"I lost, but I had fun while fighting with you. Especially with you, Earth Turd! So, I will come to play with you two again some time! Bye for now!" Star waved at them before leaving through the portal.

"…"

"…Was, she serious? She's coming back again?" Marco asked scared.

"…I think so…" Ludo replied the same way.

"…"

"…Hey, you are very good at fighting!" Ludo said, breaking the silence. "I thought you were a weakling, but you just save my life!"

"Wow, thanks and it was nothing. I couldn't just leave you there against all of those monsters."

"Well, thank you for helping me!" Ludo stood up and walked towards Marco. "You know what, I think we will get along pretty well."

"Only time will tell."

"Then let's wait!"

…

Star was busy curing her friends back on her castle, while she was deep in thought.

"Maybe this would be more difficult than I expected…"

"Star?" Buff Frog called for her, bringing her back to reality.

"What's up?"

"You sure you're okay?" Buff Frog asked concerned.

"Yeah, totally. Im just thinking about how I lost against a pathetic Avarious and his pathetic friend… Actually, the Earth Turd surprised me. He put on a good fight, I mean, look at these injuries! It will take them, weeks to cure completely."

"Okay, if you say so. I f you need anything, please call me."

"Okey, Buff Frog."

Buff Frog leave to his room, leaving Star with her injured friends.

When all the monsters were cured, Star went to her throne room to prepare herself for the night.

"All right, everything out!" She said while emptying her pockets, dropping candies, popped balloons and her scissor. "Hmm… Weird, I'm feeling like I'm forgetting something…" A sudden realization came to Star. "Oh no! Where's my scepter?!"

…

A dimensional portal was opened in the Diaz' house that night, everyone was sleeping tight.

"Let's see, where did I left it?" Star asked herself while looking around the area until she spotted her scepter. "Aha! There you are!" Star grabbed it from the bushes she left it. "All nice and… clean?"

The scepter wasn't the same as before, it had been cleaned, it was almost shining with the moon light. Stars eyes went wide when she saw her own face reflected in the cracked diamond of the top.

A smile come to her face. She retrieved some candies and a piece of paper with the word, "THANKS" written in it. She went back into the portal after that.

Marco came from behind a tree and grabbed the note. "So, I was right."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Well, that was the request story, I hope you like it! As I said before, I am not going to write this into a full story. I just write it because I liked the idea but I don't have the enough time to write another whole story like Marco vs. the Forces of Evil.**

 **If you want to write a continuation for this story, then be my guest.**

 **Alright, I think that's everything for now! See ya on Sunday with the two chapters of MVTFOE!**

* * *

…

"With deceased parents, a monster took her as his daughter, she was raised and taught to be a fighter.

With eyes on the truth, she fights to stop the Avarious disgrace, while hiding all her pain behind her smiling face."


End file.
